teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Boy
Danny Boy is the third installment in the Hymn For The Cursed series. Source description A double-shot, Scott and Isaac have been able to keep their relationship a secret (not including Stiles and Melissa). But now, as Scott already has two werewolf pack members, the other being Danny, that's about to change. Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 07:48, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- | CHAPTER ONE, Danny Likes Everybody | "McCall, get over here!" Finstock yelled as they got back into the locker room. "What the hell was that?" Scott looked at him perplexed. "That last shot, what was that? I told you before, this is not the gymnastics team." "Are you being serious, coach?" Scott began. "I mean, we did win the game." "True, but no one likes a show-off." Scott only shrugged, recalling every time he'd seen Jackson Whittemore show-off, even during Scott's freshmen year. "Just…no more leaping if you can help it, alright?" Scott nodded and walked off to get out of his sweat-laden gear. "I swear the man gripes just because he can," Isaac said lowly as Scott walked up next to him, the blonde already unlatching his knee guards. "He means well…I think," Scott added as he tore his jersey over his head. "Are we still on for tonight?" Isaac said, stripping out of his under-armour and down to his jock. "Yeah," Scott said, smirking at the thought of their plans. "Good game, Scott," Danny said from behind them, changing next to the parallel lockers. "You, too, Danny," Scott said, turning back to smile at his awesome goalie. "Hey, McCall!" called Finstock again, now in office. Scott sighed to himself, clad only in his boxer-briefs and a beater now. He shuffled over to the office and walked in. "How's Stilinski?" "Uh—" "Is he gonna' be able to play next week? 'Cuz I really don't wanna' have to play Greenberg if I don't have to." "He should be able to, but I'll check with him over the weekend and see how he's feeling." "Alright, buddy. Just let him know that he better be ready, though, or else I may have to reconsider his position on first line." Scott nodded eagerly and hurried out. He found the locker room to be emptier than he'd left it, finding only Isaac, Danny (both fully dressed), and Ramirez still left; the former two were recounting a specific play that was exceptionably memorable. "You guys ready to go?" Scott asked, walking over to them and proceeding to dress himself in loungier clothes. "Yeah, so hurry up," Isaac teased, turning back to Danny to keep talking while Scott slipped on a large-sized t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts. As they walked out to the parking lot, Danny inquired further. "So you're living together right?" "Yep," Scott replied, helmet in hand. "Since last year." "How is that?" "Scott's mom is an amazing cook," Isaac replied without missing a beat. Danny smiled and dug into his pocket for his keys to his Yaris. "Have you heard from Ethan?" Scott asked, though hesitantly; it was an obvious sore subject for him. Danny only shook his head lightly and they reached the lot. "Night, alpha," Danny said, smirking at Scott. Scott smiled back, exchanged a five-shake with him, and Danny nodded at Isaac. "Have a good weekend," Isaac said and he and Scott diverged for Scott's motorcycle. They stopped next to it, Isaac placing his helmet on the seat as they pretended to have a conversation before going home. Danny's car finally started up, his lights flashing on, and he drove off. Once Scott's second beta was out of hearing distance the alpha finally sighed. "Why aren't we telling him again?" Isaac asked. "It's Danny…of all people that'd understand and accept us, it'd be him." Scott shrugged as they walked back towards the building. "I just don't want it getting around. 'Cuz of her." "Why does it matter what Allison thinks? She's not gonna' start hunting us because of that." "I just…I dunno.' Maybe we'll tell Danny." ...continues after the external links Category:Hymn For The Cursed fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Lyo24boi